Wings To A Angel
by MidnightEnchantress
Summary: His heart is an empty black hole, filled with his hatred and his romantic dreams. His duty is to rip his victim's heart out and make her beg for mercy. But will it be the other way around? **Seifer Story** and will she use him like she plans?
1. Chapter One

Her Protector 

_Disclaimer_

Okay the story sounds like a humor but it isn't. I made up a new character for FF8, because nobody wrote a character with my new character's personality, which was a disappointment to me. Because the character I am writing, you'll love seriously. Anyways a Seifer fanfiction and I am telling you people to check out Empty Promises by Don'tYouWish, great fanfiction. Ohh and Demons and Angels, awesome. Anyways please review, this is my first fanfiction ever, and it probably don't kick ass as much as most of the FF8 does.

**Author: MidnightEnchantress**

**Email- Sxyroxstar@yahoo.com**

Do not own FF8, dude I wished and DON'T OWN SEIFER, Damn! 

**Chapter One**

Seifer Almasy smirked as he felt the power suffocate his mind. He loves feeling powerful, knowing that people feared him, for how evil he was. He felt it deep inside his heart that his evilness made him whole, who he was. He watched Edea's daughter Hope, he needed to watch her. Protected by Headmaster Cid, she was surrounded by innocence and hope for peace. Seifer wanted to laugh, his sides were aching from the pain of holding it all in. She was a pathetic, measly little seventeen-year-old girl, powerless to Seifer's eyes and weaker than any normal teenager girl. Yet Edea wanted her, as much as Seifer dreaded to even waste his time on some measly seventeen-year-old, Edea demanded he did. Promising him that she had more power than he could ever dream of having, she was probably the most powerful. 

So here, he was standing outside the girl window. She continued to sleep peacefully on, her eyes closed and a smile upon her lips. Her face was pale but at the same time, glowing as the moonlight beat upon her face. He hesitated, realizing that he was still standing outside her window, hands still on his gunblade, not ready to grab it and use it on her. He smirked, thinking it was the jitters; he pushed opened the door, soundlessly, walking across the room to her bed. She had on a pale pink nightgown on, surrounding her soft body. She flipped over as Seifer sat on her bed, grabbing her head. Her eyes popped open as Fuujin and Raijin came behind, they put their big hands over her frighten gray eyes and put one white cloth on her pink pouty lips. Seifer laughed disgustedly, it was cute to watch his prey get frighten. It was really cute.  

Seifer walked over to Hope who was on the floor, moving around. Seifer tilted her chin noticing she was getting braver by the moment. She stared him in his eyes, until the point Seifer had to look away. So she thought she was going to get away with trying to challenge him. He was **SEIFER**, the Sorceress knight. He took the name proudly, and he would never forget who and what he was. 

"And to think you could runaway Hope. We're disappointed in you; you're mother and I. So much potential in you, wasted by that disgusted man, I never thought the Cid would do something like that." Seifer replied sarcastically as he pretended to gasp, "Oh I really wasn't supposed to mention that your father is the man you call Headmaster Cid. Sorry you had to find out from me." 

She looked shock as Seifer nodded to Fuujin to take Hope away. He laughed feeling his laughter drifted off into the night.

Hope closed her eyes as she was thrown forcefully into a car. Her mood was a bit emotional, stolen from her home. Could Edea and Headmaster Cid be their parents? She didn't expect she would find her parents. She refocused; here she was being selfish as she was being taken away from her home, the Garden. She felt rage pound against her rib cage, who was the golden hair boy to think he could kidnap Hope and get away with it. She needed to focus, she needed her power, but she also needed energy to call on her powers. She felt herself blackening out, if the ride continued to be as silent as it begun, she could call upon her power and destroy the golden hair boy well her powers only went so far. If she was to kill golden hair boy, she had to kill his freak show friends and that could take several days. If she was to die, she was going to die anyways; she couldn't find enough energy to remain awake. She opened her eyes, seeing the golden hair boy was staring at her, with the smuggest smile upon his face. She was screaming something, realizing that a cloth muted her. It was beginning to piss her off. She hated feeling trapped and she wasn't to be anyone's prisoner especially a conceited asshole. 

"Sorry Hope, you're muted." He said laughing, "If you stop trying to escape me, I may be nice enough to let me see, free you? I think that may be it. Nah."

Hope screamed violently, how did that arrogate louse knew her name? He said her name like it was a curse, like he was going to say right after her name that he was going to kill her. She could picture him with his gunblade resting on her neck, pinching at her skin, blood trickling down her throat as he smiled, "_Die." _She could picture that all too well.

"Calm down Hope. Hope is on the way." Seifer muttered laughing.

She narrowed her eyes; the guy thought he was too funny. It was ridiculous at least when she was kidnapped last time, they knew what she was capable of. Never taunting her, making fun of her name. She could kill him. She closed her eyes as a psychotic giggle released, she could kill him. When he was alone of course. She could surge enough power to kill them all, especially not the Sorceress but at least she could kill the arrogate golden hair boy. Sure, it would weaken her and she would have to find a hideout until she is strong enough but at least it would be worth it. Killing him, wouldn't it be a pity if he were no more. Hope giggled again, she was so **_bad._**

Seifer noted that Edea was sitting on her throne happy that Seifer succeeded. Seifer kneeled to the Sorceress, his queen. He would die to protect her, she meant all to him. She saved him when he was in trouble and couldn't handle being in the Garden. If he did stay, he would have killed them all especially that pigheaded Squall. Seifer shook his head, never mind that punk. Seifer was stronger than Squall any day, any moment, any time. 

"Why did you say this might be hard?" Seifer said smugly, "Hope was a snitch."

Edea laughed as she leaned forward, "I advise you to not be alone with her. She may look like the weakest creature on the earth but remember looks can deceive you. Especially hers, she is more powerful than you can image. She can kill you if you give her enough time, keep her distracted if you are alone with her, but I advise you not to be. You are dismissed."

Seifer nodded as he walked out of the room, he walked into the room where Hope was. She was untied, but she stood where she was not even daring to lung at Seifer. He smiled, realizing that the girl was smarter than he thought.

"My darling Hope." Seifer sighed, "You're untied, I am so happy."

"Can you shut up?" Hope replied, "I'm concentrating on killing you."

"You wouldn't even dare." Seifer glared as Hope shrugged.

"I would. Now excuse me, you're annoying voice is hurting my brain." Hope said, "Therefore I cannot concentrate on killing you."

"You said that already." Seifer said smugly.

"I noticed." Hope said, "Now be gone before I decide that I have enough power to kill your silly ass."

Seifer laughed before he smiled walking out of the room. Hope breath out a sign of relief, she wasn't nearly powerful enough. She could picture herself surging her powers, watching his face go into horrid. He would beg for mercy and Hope would look like she is even giving it a thought, then reply, _"No, Die."_. Hope smiled as she wiggled in her seat, she couldn't wait until that day but until then she would just have to stop acting like she hate him, even though she did. She didn't want him to suspect a damn thing, especially his freak show friends. If they knew, Hope was dead.

Squall Leonhart searched furiously, groaning because it was the sixth time he looked for Hope. His mind wanders to where she could be, but he searched that place twelve times, the library. Zell tapped Squall on his shoulder, as Squall turned around annoyed. The guy was beginning to erk the hell out of Squall. 

"Where's Hopie?" Zell asked as Squall tapped his feet.

_Don't call her that, _Squall thought as he shrugged.

"Don't know." Squall said, "Have you seen her?"

Zell frowned; Squall realized how he sounded, desperate in need to see Hope. Something that Irvine would definitely not like, Squall knew that if Irvine found how about… Squall wouldn't even think about it, he was just worried for Hope's sake not his. He closed his eyes feeling the need to scream, Hope was nowhere, everyone suspect Hope and Squall having this secret affair. 

_But it's Hope, _Squall thought, _and big moron; funny, smart, and sometimes really stupid hope. That's just sick._

"No, I thought you've been with her all day." Zell said, "**Have _you_?**"

_This is ridiculous_, Squall thought, _stop-fucking bothering me with these personal questions. If you can't accept the truth stop making up your version of the truth._

Squall muffled a quick moan. It was beginning to get on Squall's nerves, was it his fault that when Hope first came to the Garden she only knew him? Was it his fault that Hope and Squall actually became friends. That Squall can actually talk to her with getting slightly annoyed. If there were something going on between Hope and him, Squall would know.

"No." Squall replied simply, "I really worried. **SHUT UP, ZELL! Can I be worried about someone and not have any feelings but friendship? Huh? I do not want Irvine's girlfriend!**"

Zell nodded frighten. He backed away, and then he turned to go away. Squall smiled satisfied. He was getting tired of those questions, why would there be anything going on between him and his… no he shouldn't say or think that. Squall gave Hope his word that he'll never tell. He wouldn't. Even if someone tried to get it out of him forcefully, he would never tell.

Irvine frowned glancing at his watch for the fifth time. Hope was late; it was beginning to piss him off. She was always late but not two hours late. If she was going to cancel a date, she could at least have the guts to call him. Though her lateness turned him on, he liked a woman who knew she was going to be late. She was cute enough; something about her reminds him of somebody. He didn't know, maybe it was her smugness that she was going to win always, or how she doesn't have to say she is the best, she proves it. Now that Irvine thought about it, Hope was related… maybe… Irvine shook his head as he continued to stare at the sky, glancing at his watch for the sixth time. Damn she was late.

Seifer stood by the window of his room, sighing. He could see Hope from the corner of his eyes, seeing that she was concentrating. Seifer laughed bitterly, she wasn't serious.  But he suspected she was, she didn't even pretend to be afraid of him, which pissed him off the most. He wanted to strangle her and rip out her throat, just to shut her up. He smiled; he could do that if he wanted to. He could, but he wouldn't Edea wanted Hope, Seifer didn't understand why. She was just a mouthy kid, one kid that he was ready to kill. He had a choice though, he could kill her. He thought of that again before chuckling. Seifer walked over to Hope's room, poor child, she couldn't kill Seifer without concentrating.

**Author's Note: Wow, please review. I do not know what else to do to make this Story better. Can you guys give me some ideas how to make this story better? Thanks! Sorry for all the mistakes!**


	2. Chapter Two

**|Wings To A Angel|**

**Disclaimer**: This story used to be called Her Protector but that is so unoriginal so I changed it to Wings To A Angel. Look out for my Seifer web site: **Taunted Heart**. Thanks! Review! Still do not OWN SquareSoft. Oh and I think I am changing the rating. Yes, I am changing the rating. It is now Rated R, for harsh language, sexual terms, some nudity, and the continuation of using the usage of killing. Of I call the Sorceress by the Sorceress and Edea. Please do not get confused, sorry for all the confusion**.  Oh this chapter is when all sh*t begins.**

Chapter Two 

Hope looked up seeing Seifer standing behind her, smirking. It was a very annoying smirk, one smirk that she wished that she could wipe off his face. She closed her eyes as she inhaled, she had to choose the right words, if she was going to get out of there soon she had to act like the way she was acting was nonexistence. Meaning she was going to pretend that she had a sudden anemia attack.

"My dear, you aren't concentrating anymore." Seifer pouted, "That's _too _bad, my darling Hope."

Hope opened her mouth, then closed her mouth again, then opened. She swore to herself, did she really want to have an on going argument with Goldie Locks-Big-Mouth or did she really want to be free? There was nothing really at the Garden to miss other than Squall but that was a whole different story, Irvine… she couldn't really miss him, she knew he had feelings for Selphie and by tomorrow they'll have an… she shivered at the thought of that, she didn't really miss Irvine but it is just the point that he was hers.

"Count…" Hope muttered, "Breath… ignore… he is just there… he isn't going to do anything…Count…breath…ignore…count…breath…cannot take this anymore. **Who the hell are you**!"

Seifer smiled smugly as he set down a jewelry box, "Open if, my little Hope…**_you dare_**. And the name **is** Almasy, **Seifer **_Almas_y."

With that he left chuckling. Hope watched he leave wide-eyed. His name was so hero-knight like and yet he was a chuckling-smirking-asshole. She shrugged as she tried to decide if she would open the jewelry box.

_Should I open it, _Hope thought as she glared at the jewelry box, _he did dare me too. But that may be a trap, or maybe it's a trap to see how dumb I am. Maybe I should open it. I'll decide later._

She groaned, she hated being a prisoner but she will be free soon, when she kills Seifer, of course. Almasy, that was such a nice name, for such an evil boy.

Squall sat at his usual table with his girlfriend Riona. She stared at the wall, while unnoticeably playing with her food as well. She didn't look very well; her usual pale face was even paler. Squall looked at her from his view, she still looked beautiful just frightened, scared, and shocked. Just the same Squall was feeling. The shock was too great, even for Squall to blink, it couldn't be true, Hope was kidnapped early last night. 

"Maybe we'll find her." Squall whispered as Riona blinked. 

"We'll never find her. She means so much to me. What if she was killed, Squall? Do you think you could find her then? No, goddammit Squall are you listening to me? **She's gone**, my god, **She's gone**!" Riona screamed hysterically, "**And I never got a chance to say goodbye, or even goodnight!**"

Squall nodded numbly. 

_Maybe Riona is right, maybe we'll never find Hope, _Squall thought, _maybe she was killed. God, Hope was such a great person… No I will not think of her in past tensed. SHE IS NOT DEAD!_

"**SHE IS NOT DEAD**!" Squall yelled as Riona nodded, slightly smiling.

"I really hope you are right." Riona said weakly as Squall took her hand and rubbed it slowly with his thumb, "I really hope you are right."

"We shouldn't be doing this." Irvine said to Selphie who arms were draped around his shoulders, "Hope is missing."

Selphie backed away before frowning. He was right, Selphie didn't know what gotten into her. She shook her head, he was right. They couldn't have any relationships what so ever. Even though it was tempting to pull back his long auburn hair. She sighed; she needed to get away from him before she kisses him again. Selphie turned away before Irvine turned her around to face him again.

"But I didn't say we had to stop now." Irvine whispered.

Seifer bowed to the Sorceress. She was waving her hands over a crystal ball chanting words in Latin. He tried to strain his eyes to understand what she was saying. She stopped as she smiled at Seifer. Seifer was thrown back by her smile and smiled back to her.

"I see you have come back," Edea said, "Give this to Hope, after she has on the choker, you'll see in the mid time how much Hope will change."

The Sorceress laughed as Seifer laughed with her. Seifer could picture Hope's face when she sees that, she'll probably throw the crystal ball out of the window. The Sorceress handed the crystal ball to Seifer and yet again dismissed him.

Hope was staring at the sun when she could see the shadow on the jewelry box beating at the floor. She sighed, she couldn't resist, and she could never resist doing something when she wasn't supposed to or when she was dared to. She walked to the jewelry box and picked it up. She studied it before opening it, seeing a black diamond studded choker lying in the box. She pulled it out studying it yet again; she glanced behind her seeing there was a black-rimmed mirror, standing near Hope's bed. She pulled the choker around her neck as she turned around to glance at the mirror. She looked absolutely splendid in it. She saw in the reflections in the mirror that Seifer was standing behind her holding a crystal ball; she was confused…why did he bring a crystal ball?

"Hope, I see you opened the box." Seifer taunted, "You naughty girl. Here…"

He handed the ball to her as Hope stared in the crystal ball mesmerized. Irvine and Selphie making out on **her bed**, she shivered with angrier, here she was a prisoner and they were making out on **her bed.** Irvine began to take off his shirt… 

Hope heard a smash realizing what she have done, she threw the crystal ball on the floor, and she was picking up the pieces and throwing out of the window. She heard what she was screaming, "I'm going to bring you to hell Irvine and Selphie, I am going to bring you to hell!" She stopped and turned around seeing Seifer slightly amused. She growled before feeling her choker tighten on her, or was it her imagination. She felt it get tighter and suddenly she was gasping for air. Enough air to breath, she fainted at Seifer's feet.

"Poor Hope," Seifer, muttered psychotically, "You passed out."

Zell rushed to Quistis who was eating an apple and reading. She didn't even hear the news, she has just returned from the mission that she was sent on. He tried to sit beside her but end up falling on her.

"Quistis, Hope is gone." Zell said as Quistis nodded annoyed, "I mean she was kidnapped and I head something else… we're to be ready for a battle."

"Okay." Quistis said, "What type of battle?"  
  
"A war like battle… we're to be under attack, anytime." Zell whispered.

Hope awakens smiling bitterly to herself. Where was she? Hope looked around, seeing that she was in a king size bed, with little servants fanning her.  She sighed, wondering why she was fussing about something early, something about being free. Why would she want to? She was indeed free, why would she be in a wonderful place like she was now.

"I see that you are awake Hope." Edea said smiling, "How are you feeling?"  
  


Hope narrowed her eyes, no wonder she was fussing. Edea was hogging all the spotlight, the **Sorceress**. Her title was beginning to become a naissance to Hope. Hope smiled, she could be greater than Edea, if Seifer would co-operate.

"Just dandy." Hope muttered annoyed, "Everything is just dandy."

"Wonderful. Seifer will be here in a little bit." Edea said as she walked out of the room. 

Seifer walked slowly into Hope's room. He was the perfect knight for her plan; she could have him to worship her. Seifer was pretty dull on the romancing side and if she seem like she actually loves him, he'll do anything she asked him to. Even to go against Sorceress and to make Hope more powerful than her. But what would Hope be a witch, total bitch, or a Queen. She smiled at that thought, a Queen, and her knights, Seifer's stupid friends included. 

"Oh Seifer…" Hope breathed, "Did I ever say that you are the most handsome, and the smartest knight I even know?"

Seifer was taken back by that, she pulled herself to Seifer's body and she kissed him on his neck. He stiffened, what was she doing? Whatever she was doing, it was something. She wanted something really bad.

"Huh?" Seifer muttered.

"Don't act silly, Silly Seify, I love you." Hope whispered, "And I want you to help me."

"Why?" Seifer asked.

"Because you love me and wouldn't you like to be beside a Queen instead of a boring ol' Sorceress. So what do you say Seifer, will you be the guy I love and help me?" Hope asked.

Seifer nodded, he didn't know why he did, he just did. The way she was pouting and the way she was whining was just too great.

**Author's Note: So what do you guys think now? Hope evil? Dude that is too good.**


End file.
